Our dirty little secret
by Gleekylover1
Summary: Sam y Freddie salen a escondidas, pero todo se complica en iTwins, iSpeed Date y iSaved Your life. ¿Los descubrirán? ¿Aceptarán sus sentimientos? SEDDIE.


**Hola! ¿Saben? iCarly tenía razón, las mejores ideas llegan cuando estás ****mojada/o xD Creo que eso dijo Spencer xD, estaba bañandome y de la nada se me ocurrió esto. Espero que sea de su agrado asdfsaf.**

**iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

- Bueno, ¿Deberíamos? - Pregunté - Sólo para que ambos terminemos con esto.

Sam inhaló y dijo - Para salir del hoyo únicamente - Y luego se acercó hacia mí.

- Para salir del hoyo - repetí

- ¿Y juras que nos vamos a odiar después de esto?

- Totalmente, y jamás le diremos a nadie - Finalizé

- Jamás

Un silencio incómodo invadió el ambiente y Sam rompió el hielo - Bueno, házlo.

No me quedó de otra que acercarme a ella y besarla torpemente, no puedo culparme, jamás lo había hecho antes.

Luego nos separamos y yo la miraba nervioso.

- Eso... fue lindo - Me dijo un poco tímida ¿Le gustó?

- Sí, lindo - Se me salió. Bueno, ¿Qué se supone que le debía decir?

- Bien hecho

- Gracias, tú también - Dije rápidamente mientras ella se levantaba del marco de la ventana

¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo serían las cosas ahora que esto pasó? Agh, no sé que pensar.

- Oye - La llamé inconscientemente, ella se dio la vuelta y me miró, yo formé una sonrisa - Te odio.

Ella hizo una mueca, se inclinó en el marco de nuevo y me besó. ¿QUÉ? - Y yo a t

i

Si algo puedo recordar, es que sentía un gran ardor en mis mejillas. ¡Me había besado de nuevo!

Y otra cosa estúpida que hize fue sonreír como bobo mientras ella se alejaba. ¡BENSON, SE ALEJA!

¡HAZ ALGO! - Pensé. Me levanté de la escalera y la seguí, ella estaba tomando el ascensor para irse.

Yo presioné el botón antes de que cerrara sus puertas. Se abrieron y Sam me miró confundida

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó

- Yo... no te odio - ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO?

Sam sonrió - Eso ya lo sé, Freddoso.

- Creo... que me gustas - ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABO DE HACER?

- Freddie, no te engañes. Sólo fue un beso nada más. No significó nada - Me corrigió ella

- Lo-lo siento, es que me he dado cuenta que eres muy linda. - ¿PERO QUÉ DEMO...? Ah, maldito subconsciente

Pude ver como se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada - Gra-gracias

Me quedé callado y me di cuenta que estaba dentro del ascensor y que las puertas ya se habían abierto, estabamos en la planta baja y Sam se apuraba para salir.

- Adiós - Me dijo saliendo y sin si quiera mirarme.

- ¡Sam espera! - Le grité antes de que saliera del edificio

- ¿Ahora qué? - me gritó

Corrí hacia ella y la miré de frente.

- ¿Por qué me besaste de nuevo? - Pregunté tímido

- Eso no te importa Fredward

- Claro que sí, dímelo por favor.

- No lo sé. ¿Está bien? - Me gritó otra vez - Sólo fue un impulso... ¡Qué no significó nada!

- Sí significó algo y tú y yo lo sabemos.

- Sentí la nescesidad de hacerlo, no fue porque me gustes o algo.

- Okay, puedes irte. - Dije abriéndole la puerta

- Nunca te pedí permiso - Me retó

- Sólo trato de ser amable - Me defendí

- ¡Pues no lo seas! - Wow, esa rubia me traía loco, en todas las formas.

Ahora yo sentía esa nescesidad de besarla y lo hice. La tome por las mejillas y la besé desesperadamente mientras ella trataba de soltarse, pero luego, para mi suerte, se apaciguó y comenzó a corresponderme. No sé cuantos segundos, pero luego nos separamos.

Sam me miraba confusa y me preguntó - ¿A... qué vino eso?

- Yo también sentí ese impulso - Respondí sonriendo y ella buscaba mi mirada con sus ojos.

Luego de que nuestras miradas se conectaran, ella me agarró del cuello de mi camisa y podría jurar que me quería hacer una llave, pero me besó de nuevo. Obviamente le correspondí, pero... ¿Qué clase de juego es este? ¿Por qué lo hacemos?

¿Quizá nos gustamos? Dios, el mundo me da vueltas.

De pronto oímos un grito y era el de Lewbert, gritaba algo así "¡NO SE BABEEN

EN MI RECEPCIÓN!"

Nos separamos bruscamente y yo tomé su mano y no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero

sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía.

- Cállate Lewbert - ordenó

De la nada se escuchó un ruido de su armario y era el de una telenovela que decía "Y volvemos con... Gata Salvaje"

Lewbert se fue corriendo a su armario y gritaba que quería ver su novela en paz y que no dejemos baba en el piso.

Sam me miró pidiendo explicaciones.

- Sam... - Dije suspirando - He sido un idiota por no darme cuenta que has estado a mi lado toda mi vida.

- Lo eres - Me dijo sonrojada - ¿Eso significa que te gusto?

- Creo que sí, ¿Yo te gusto?

- No lo sé, averigualo.

- Mamma mia, ¿Cómo puedo resistirte?

Sam alzó una ceja.

- ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

Ella me miró como "¿Es en serio?"

- Digo, podríamos hacerlo, para descubrir que sentimos el uno por el otro. Porque si comenzaramos algo ahora, nos estaríamos engañando ¿No es así?

- Tienes razón. - Me dijo sonriendome - Pero hasta que no sea algo oficial no le podemosdecir a nadie, ni a Carly ¿Entendido?

- Claro - Acepté su condición - ¿Ya quieres irte a tu casa?

- Sí, adiós - Me dijo, pero la halé de la mano que aún sostenía y la acerqué hacia mi para besarla de nuevo.

- Adiós - Le sonreí mientras ella se iba ocultando su sonrojo.

- Wow - Pensé - ¡Qué cosas pueden suceder en una sola noche!

* * *

**Soy una malota, cambié el final Okya xD**

**Mamma mia, here I go again, Mamma, How can I resist you?**

**(Mamma mia - Abba)**

**¿Quieren otro cap? REVIEWS PLEASE! (C&P) Comenta y puntua ;D**

**Ay esa yo, no termino mis fics, pero si comienzo otros 7-7 xD**


End file.
